User blog:ChishioKunrin/Dust Speculation and Whatnot
While rewatching Volume 2, something finally clicked, and I decided, rather than only bringing up the idea that popped into my head, why not write another blog all about what we know and what we speculate about Dust. So, here it is. I'm going to skip over stuff like crystal vs powder and weaving it into clothes because that stuff has been done to death, and really, I'm not sure there's anything else we could figure out from the crystal vs powder discussion. We also don't know anywhere near enough about fusing Dust with oneself to really have much of a discussion, aside from listing all the questions we have about it. What color does what? This has also been extensively discussed, but we still don't know what all the colors do. As of volume 2, we have now seen newer examples of Dust. As always, I will reiterate my stance that we probably should not trust the White Trailer when it comes to determining what Dust does, as the White Trailer seems to have been a prototype run from before Monty had a concrete idea for Dust. What colors are there? *Red *Blue *Yellow *Green *Cyan *White *Purple (A slot in Myrtenaster, and a slot in Blake's Dust clip) *Possibly two shades of orange? World of Remnant: Dust revealed to us that the four naturally-occurring colors are red, blue, yellow, and green. It also told us that the other colors are achieved by combining the naturally-occurring colors of Dust, either naturally or artificially. These new colors have new effects. As of right now, we do not know the process through which Dust is combined. So, what colors do what? The only examples that have been clearly presented to us are the following: *Red is fire *Blue (not cyan) is ice *Yellow is lightning *Green, as we have been told by the artist behind WoR: Dust, is wind Just for the sake of people who have not seen my presentation on red, blue, and yellow being fire, ice, and lightning, I'll quickly explain. In "The Shining Beacon," we saw red, blue, and yellow powdered Dust fill the air, and when Ruby sneezed on it, it resulted in a fiery explosion with ice crystals and volts of electricity. 1102 The Shining Beacon 04000.png|Yellow and blue Dust come from the suitcase. Rubysneeze-redblue.png|Red and blue Dust floats near Ruby. Rubysneeze-redyellow.png|Red, blue, and yellow Dust in front of Ruby. Rubysneeze-explosion.png|Fiery explosion with ice crystals and electricity. Plus, in "Ruby Rose," one of the henchmen demands "burn, uncut" from the shopkeeper and is handed a red Dust crystal. In WoR: Dust, we see someone use a Dust crystal to summon lightning. Granted, there is an argument as to whether this Dust crystal is yellow or brown and meant to represent lightning or earth, but we have not seen any sign of brown Dust. It is also argued that the lightning could just be a representation of power, rather than the person literally summoning electricity. Hist1 00007.png|Man picks up yellow-and-brown Dust crystal that has a lightning shape on it. Hist1 00009.png|Uses the crystal to summon lightning. Of course, we have seen proof that stone Dust exists, thanks to Blake's clones in "No Brakes." The question is, what color produces stone? We have also seen the possibility of some kind of darkness Dust or something, from another of the clones Blake produced. I'll provide a picture in the next section. It's also quite possible that the cyan-colored shield that Neo produced in "Painting the Town" was formed by Dust. Weiss created the same shield in "No Brakes" and was seen using Myrtenaster to create it before the White Fang Lieutenant struck it. Could this be the effect of cyan Dust? If it is, then what exactly is cyan Dust supposed to be? If green is wind, that probably covers air as well, so cyan probably isn't air. NeoUmbrellaShield.png V2 11 00051.png Dust's use with Semblance It has been confirmed that Dust can be used with Semblance, and it seems that the way Dust and Semblance are used together varies from Semblance to Semblance. Seeing Blake use Dust with her Semblance was confirmation enough of all of this. V2 11 00035.png|Blake receives Dust vials in a gun magazine. Red, blue, yellow, white, purple, cyan. V2 11 00046.png|Fire clone, the red Dust. V2 11 00047.png|Rock clone, unknown color of Dust. V2 11 00048.png|Darkness? Usually, when Blake's clones are struck, there's no effect, but here, there is. V2 11 00049.png|Ice clone, the blue Dust. It seems as though Weiss has more than one way to use Dust with her Semblance, unlike what we've seen with Blake. That is, if it is to be believed that the haste glyph (clock glyph is confirmed to be haste) is glyph + yellow Dust, as it appears to be. After all, to summon the haste glyph under Blake in Painting the Town, Weiss used Myrtenaster to fire a yellow streak to the ground under Blake. V2e4 myrtenaster yellow.png|A bright yellow flash is produced from Myrtenaster. V2e4 yellow streak.png|A yellow streak comes from Myrtenaster (in Weiss' left hand) toward Blake. I've noticed that, whenever Weiss uses a glyph at the same time as ice Dust, the ice seems to take shape in certain ways, almost as if she uses her glyph to shape the ice however she wants it. Her glyph's default setting is controlling motion - pushing, pulling, and holding in place. It's very possible that she uses her glyphs' control over motion to choose how the Dust itself will move and manifest. It just so happens that we've only seen her do this with ice so far, and it would explain why she was seen creating ice in WoR: Aura, despite it already being long confirmed that her Semblance is, in fact, glyphs. WOR Aura 17.png|Weiss creating ice in WoR: Aura. 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png|A glyph on the ground when Weiss made a curved wall of ice. V2e4 ice flower.png|Weiss sets up glyphs to coat Ruby's bullets in ice Dust, to cover the Paladin with ice crystals. V2 11 00024.png|Weiss propels herself forward with a glyph and trails ice crystals behind her. v2e11 glyph ice.png|Weiss uses a glyph to make the ice encase herself and her teammates. v2e12 ice sword.png|Weiss somehow uses a glyph to create a giant ice sword. With the ways that Blake and, especially, Weiss have utilized Dust with their Semblances, there are probably many ways that other hunters can get creative with mixing Dust with Semblance. We still don't know for sure if Cinder uses her Semblance to control the Dust she uses. It's possible. I'm starting to wonder, from the bright orange glow we've seen from her, if she's even using red Dust at all. What if the Dust she's using is closer to lava than fire? After all, the glass she uses is black, like obsidian, which is formed after volcanic eruptions. v1e1 splatter fire.png|When Glynda blocked Cinder's projectile, it splattered onto the ground, as if liquid. Lava? RvR6.png|The symbols on Cinder's dress appear to be yellow-orange. Perhaps the bright orange variant of Dust? 1101 Ruby Rose 10783.png|Ring glyphs combined with Dust to instantly dissolve the debris into cinders. V2 07 00033.png|Her clothing glows orange when she creates the obsidian swords. Category:Blog posts